


You Get The Sun

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake’s a romantic, F/F, They’re soft and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Inspired by rwby-rambles on tumblr.Blake decides to name the Stars after her loved one and Yang asks if she gets one.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	You Get The Sun

Yang rolls her eyes fondly as she finally spots Blake laying on her back atop the rooftop of the Atlas dormitories, arms tucked beneath her head as she gazes at the stars.

Trust Miss “Collects Romance Novels Despite Claiming To Be A Cynic” to look blissfully towards the heavens like this, Yang thinks to herself with a small giggle.

“Hey.” Blake says calmly as Yang lays down on her right, mimicking her posture. She barely glances at Yang, though Yang sees the way Blake’s cat ears rotate towards her. “What are you doing up here?”

“Just checking on my partner.” Yang says, with no small amount of amusement. She hums thoughtfully as they sit and watch the stars before curiosity gets the better of her. “So… what are you doing?”

“Just… naming stars after the people I love.” Blake says with a small shrug, a stark contrast to the blush that creeps across her cheeks.

“Oh.” Yang utters quietly, unable to stop herself from thinking about how  _ adorable  _ that was. She swallows hard and turns to look at Blake with a hopeful expression, though her voice wavers slighter from nerves. “Do- Do  _ I  _ get a star, Blake?”

“Yes, Yang. Of course you do.” Blake says quietly, turning to Yang with a soft smile, her amber eyes tender and gentle as she raises her hand to graze her knuckles along Yang’s cheek with a feather light touch.

“Really?” Yang murmurs, reaching up to catch Blake’s hand. She holds in her own, glancing down to see where her steel meets Blake skin and for a brief moment, she wonders if Blake feels cold when she touches her. But then, Blake curls her fingers into Yang’s and lets out a content sounding hum as she brushes the back of Yang’s fingers with her thumb and Yang is once again reminded that Blake doesn’t look at her arm and see a fancy piece of Atlas technology or a cool weapon. All Blake sees is Yang. “Um… which one’s mine?” Yang asks, feeling suddenly and characteristically shy. It’s a new feeling, one that only Blake ever seems to be able to draw out of her, but it’s not an unwelcome day one.

“You get the sun.” Blake says calmly, slowly blinking at Yang in what Yang has come to recognise as a quiet gesture of affection. 

“Let me guess… because of my name?”

“Not really. More to do with the fact that you’re bright and beautiful.” Blake says, and Yang finds herself rendered speechless by the utter genuine adoration in Blake’s voice. “You make me warm and safe and fuzzy. Every time that I look at you, it’s like a brand new day and I’m reminded of how lucky I am to be here with you. You get the sun because you’ve become the light at the end of the tunnel for me.”

Yang stares at Blake for a moment before rolling her weight on top of her in a tight hug and burying her face into the crook of her partner’s neck to hide the way tears have sprung to her eyes. She hears Blake gasp in surprise before strong, lithe arms curl around her shoulders and hold her close, a slender hand cupping the back of her head as Blake buries her face into Yang’s hair. 

Many words go unsaid in the space between them but then again… do they  _ need  _ to be said when they’re written in every action, every glance and every touch that they share together?

At least… not yet.


End file.
